


A Collection of SJ Drabbles

by Jenny2530



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny2530/pseuds/Jenny2530
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote for anons' requests and prompts. Most of them are purely PWP. And to satisfy some hungry fans and kinks. You have been warned.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 17





	1. A/B/O AU: Alpha x Alpha

A/B/O AU, Alpha x Alpha: battle for dominance

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sho and Jun were isolated in one of the free rooms as some of their staffs were already experiencing heat. They were told not to exit the room for awhile until the omegas get secured and sent home. It sounded simple.

Not until the both alphas enter the said room and sense a scent. An omega scent. It was mixture of two scents actually, not weak enough to not be noticed. Jun throws a worried glance at Sho, who immediately gets affected. His skin starts to sweat, his eyes search.

His hungry eyes lay on Jun.

Then, without even thinking, he pushes the taller idol against the nearest wall, forcefully kissing him as his strong hands grab the collar of his shirt, ripping it off. Jun will surely kill him for it later. Sho's tongue explores the younger's mouth, his body so close, too close against Jun's. Jun holds him by the shoulders, managing to pull away from the slightly painful kiss.

"What the heck do you think you're doin--"

"Shut up," Sho curses under his breath, eyeing the man with piercing, thirsty glare, "the scent is on you, everywhere, I don't care you're an alpha, I'll rut you, I need to rut."

Jun is shocked at that statement. He himself never thought of hearing Sho growl at him. Maybe his alpha blood is boiling too much that it overflows. However, this isn't a game Sho is going to win. Jun's adreline rushes through his veins. Feeling the unknown omega's scent on Sho as well, the whole mixture of pheromones messing his head.

His hand reaches out to Sho's jaw, gripping it with nails digging, making Sho growl even more, "If you think I'll let you drool over me, you're so wrong," Jun says as his other hand pushes away Sho to the ground, making him fall on his stomach. Using the opportunity, the taller alpha mounts him from behind, grabbing him however he can before he kicks him in the stomach, nibbing his neck from behind and biting it.

Sho screams bloody murder at that, his everything exploding from inside. An alpha like him being marked? While being in rut? This was so embarrassing and somehow humiliating. This was not going to end like this. Sho uses his full strength to turn himself, now laying on his back and smiling at Jun devilishly.

His rough hands reach out to Jun's hair, pulling him down as his pointy fangs bite down the flesh of his neck. Jun's eyes roll back at the pain he feels, but at the same time he holds down a laughter at Sho's stubbornness. He never gives up. He lets him do his thing - for now.

"Why don't you let me show you what a real alpha can do with his hands, pretty boy?" Sho snickers as he whispers deadly promises into Jun's ear. That makes the taller alpha pull at his dark brown hair just so that he can face him.

"Up for a competition, I see. Then shall we?"


	2. Fashion designer/model AU

Sho/Jun fashion designer/model AU (smut) where Sho is the fashion designer and has worshipping mania toward Jun's body.

[NSFW]

\------------------------------

Jun is sculpted, touched, painted by the Gods. His beautiful brown eyes made for the camera. His milky pale skin, so soft, as if it's made of silk. Like porcelain. His thin, but rosy lips, his longs fingers. Every curve, every muscle - Sakurai Sho loves it, it's like an unhealthy obsession. He is like gold.

And when Sho handles him, he's shivering gold.

"Jun, Jun," Sho moves his hips against Jun's prostate slowly, his rough hands holding onto the waist of his model, "You're so gorgeous, Jun, you're so beautiful, _ah_ , I can make love to you forever," His lips create another mark on the model's neck, taking a final overall look.

Every corner, every part of Jun's erotic body was covered with bite marks, hickies, bruises. A colorful painted canvas. Sho smiles at that, maybe a bit too much. It gives Jun chills as another moan escapes his slick lips.

"Sakurai-san, please be more gent-- Ah!" He feels a strong grip on his cock, Sho chuckles at the cute reaction, jerking him off. Jun's flushed face makes Sho go even faster, feeling how tight his precious model has got once his dick got the needed attention.

"Jun, even your insides are beautiful, so warm, they're made for accepting cocks like this," Jun is speechless, he tries to deny it, but his voice becomes so small, so useless, as if it's only made for moaning and whimpering helplessly at the fashion designer. His shaky hands hold onto Sho's shoulders as he feels him getting bigger. His pleading eyes make it worse for himself - Sho loves how this usually stoic and serious man is powerless underneath him.

As he reaches his limit, Sho releases his hot seed inside of Jun with a grunt, keeping an eye on Jun's face - such a gorgeous expressions he is making. As exprected from a top model and actor. However, the designer stays inside, his lips reach out to the unmarked spots of Jun's sweaty skin, kissing and sucking.

"Sakurai-san, please, I have a photoshoot tomorrow," Jun begs before feeling his hand on his cock again, "I need to rest, I-"

"Shh, Jun, I want to make you cum once again, I'll talk with your manager later and re-schedule it." Sho's smile somehow calms the model down before he focuses on the amazing handjob Sho is giving him. The model remembers that Sho used to play piano for a local tea house before becoming getting involved with fashion and celebrities.

And it sure payed off. Jun thinks he's going to die from the warmth of Sho's palm. As he jerks him off, Sho makes sure to move his pelvis slow and deep, using his own cum for lube. Jun's vision gets blurred, being only able to hear the older man talk filfth to him with no hesitation at all.

"My perfect Jun, _mine_ only, I won't let anybody touch this body of yours, that's why I left my marks – outside and inside."


	3. Lord/Servant AU, Maid dress

Prompt: Jun/Sho, Maid dress, Smut

[NSFW] [Lord/Servant AU]

\-----------------

Jun's warm hands hold onto Sho's ankles, his slender, pretty legs hugged by pure white knee socks. The rest of the older well-to-go's family left the manor earlier that day, and now - when nobody can disturb him - Jun can finish his business with this new boy his father brought home a month ago. It is sure nice that their manor is far-off, nobody can see how Jun's pride is devouring and plundering Sho's anatomy.

"Isn't it humiliating, love," Jun's hoarse voice speaks as his thrusts become faster, "I simply ordered you to get dressed in a gown of the fairer sex, and it is a sin how beautiful you look." The prince peeks under the fluffy skirt with a chuckle.

"We're connected, as if we're like the normal people in the town," it gives him goosebumps, how he can be so indiscreet with someone lower than him, older even. Sho's in his hands, he's his only and he knows the lad is safe with him - they are the same amount of odd.

"Sir, I beg you to be gentle, I don't think I am suited for your pace," Sho explaims as his hands try to reach out to Jun's tight vest and puffy sleeves. As an answer, Jun goes down, embracing the dressed servant, his movements becoming slower, but deeper. His lips search for Sho's as they lock them in a sweet kiss.

Sho has always been adored, Jun felt a sudden urge to get closer to him once he laid eyes on him. Sho had heard of Jun and his adventures before, how generous and loving he can be, how his smile can cure any sadness. However, once the started to share intimacy, an unknown creature took over - as if this was a whole new side of the brown-eyed lad.

"Sir, sir…" Sho moans against the male's ear, kissing it carefully, knowing it does wonders to Jun as his hips slap against him, his head rested on the crook of Sho's neck, "I think I am falling in love with you, sir." He mumbles, small tears forming. The amount of feeling this single sentence has makes the younger male shake, his hearting beating faster, his eyes looking only at Jun.

This confession makes the older one smile widely, every part of his mortal existence getting warmer. He kisses Sho's forehead before facing the lad with his sunshine grin.

"Finally… finally, oh God, your heart spoke honestly!" Jun drowns in more kisses as he moves against Sho's special spot with even more determination. The poor servant cannot catch up with everything that is currently happening, turning him into a beautiful mess.

As Jun reaches his orgasm, he takes out his cock and cums all over the beautiful maid dress, the action itself making Sho wet himself as well. Their eyes keep the contact, all passionate and intoxicating, before Jun reaching out and stealing another kiss from those wet lips of Sho's.

"I'll cherish you for as long as we live."


	4. Angels and Demons AU

Prompt: Devil Jun plucks out Angel Sho's wings

[Graphic Depictions Of Violence][AU - Angels and Demons][TW: Blood][Mentions of Smut][Cruelty]

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sho's hands hurt, the cold spiky chains digging into his soft skin. The blood flows so beautifully from where veins are being pierced. It is pity that Sho already lost the strength to scream from the indescribable pain. His heavenly suit is torn apart, covering clenching on his private parts. His body might be torn asunder, yet he stays unsubdued. He isn't giving up against the pure evil that stood in front of him, watching him down and laughing at his misery.

Jun uses his whip, decorated in thorns, once again, smacking it against Sho's naked spots, gaining a high-pitched cry. It makes the devil shudder in rotten excitement. His purple orbs sparkle as his high-heeled boot steps on Sho's pelvis before finally speaking.

"You know, if you had accepted my offer, this wouldn't have happened," voice so low and silky, he reaches out to grab the angel by his chin, his long black nails piercing into his jaw, "But don't you worry, I like getting my hands dirty with angel's blood."

Sho tries to bite once his face gets touched by the sinner, growling at him for that. It makes Jun chuckle before the devil uses the chains, capturing Sho's hands, so that he can turn him around, pressing his beautiful face against the rugged wall. Sho does his best to struggle against, but Hell's aura makes him weaker with every second. He feels like he's being intoxicated.

Jun's pushes his foot against the small of the back, his powerful hands grabbing the white wings of the crumbling angel. His laughter echoes in Sho's ears, making him beg for mercy.

"Please, let me go, I'll do everything, please for the love of God--"

"Everything?" Jun asks.

Sho nods against the wall. Jun decides to play it dirty, loosening his grip. He waits for a few seconds, seeing Sho's body loosening up as well. And that's when he sends his full power in his hands and plucks out Sho's wings. The angel screams bloody murder, red rives running from his back as his wings scatter in Jun's hands, turning into dust. The torture is too much, it ruins him like no other torment. Hot tears fall from his eyes, his whole existence shaking, shaking. He was covered, decorated in his own blood.

He is going to die.

Jun can't help himself, this whole situation fills him up with monstrous adreline. He wants to ruin him even more. To the point he forgets his heavenly roots.

As the wings vanish, Jun kneels down, leaning against the bloody back as his hands start to touch and feel every part of Sho's plundered body. The poor angel shows no sign of live, that's why Jun uses his verbal witchcraft.

"Now you'll do everything I say, you belong to me now. And I'll make sure to fuck you to the point you cannot speak, walk or disobey."


	5. Bodyguard AU

Sho/Jun: Boss/Wounded bodyguard smut

[NSFW][Degradation kink][Choking][Mentions of blood][Gun play]

\- - - - - - -

"You had one job," sharp pain strikes Jun's body as Sho's gloved hand is wrapped around his neck, holding him still, "I expected more of you, as a bodyguard, but still, this is your job, right?" The angered superior hisses, his grip getting stronger. Jun chokes as his needs for oxygen hit his brain. It makes his vision go blurry. He looks away for a moment before gaining enough confidence to face the man in the suit.

"Yes… sir."

Sho smiles at that answer. He loves this man - from the day he picked him from the dirty streets of the uptown corners. The potential he saw in those brown orbs. Sho took him under his wings, offering him to be his bodyguard - a loyal dog every mafia boss needs.

His other hand ghosts over the wounds on the taller man's chest, pressing down just to gain sweet reaction out of Jun's hoarse throat. His white gloves get smeared with Jun's blood, it looks so good for Sho's fucked up mind. The screams are so real, so raw and it send shivers down Sho's spine. As much as Sho wants to praise him most of the time, the way he struggles in his hands, underneath him, receiving his deserved punishment for getting his ass kicked.

"That's right, Matsumoto, your job is to protect me, to serve with your strength and body," his hands reaches to Jun's skinny jeans, pulling onto them recklessly, the button falling down. They slip into the already wet boxers and hold onto the hard dick, tugging hard just to tease him. As he moves away his hands, he pushes Jun down on his knees. Jun gasps as his bruised skin touches the ground. His watering eyes glances up at his boss before feeling something metal against his lips. The cold tip of Sho's pitch black gun taps at his mouth, Jun whines, fear piercing his heart as it starts to beat fast.

"Take it," Sho orders, pushing Jun's lips apart with the weapon. The man moans as his tongue licks it before it slides in his mouth. His jaw starts to ache as he bobs his head just a bit. Those brown eyes plead at Sho, as if Jun tries to beg for forgiveness just by making faces. Sho laughs at that and _oh_ , it does _things_ to the bodyguard. It fills him with lust and fear.

"I want to see you beg for your life, Matsumoto, like the good boy I trained you to be," Sho lowers himself just to grab at Jun's hair and pull it, making him choke on the gun. The man in suit takes out the metal object from his mouth.

"And if you do well, we'll continue our little sick game, got it?"

"Yes, sir, yes…!" He moans as he reaches to kiss his boss with hunger. Sho doesn't mind the intimacy Jun craves, in fact he enjoys it, another way to torment his underling as his teeth bite and suck on those puffy lips. They have so much time, Sho has already ordered nobody to disturb them in any way, not that Jun would _mind_ to be center of attention as he gets devoured by Sho.


End file.
